My First Love
by NagataniHarukachan
Summary: Kamu adalah fansgirlnya Kiseki no Sedai, tiba-tiba Kiseki no Sedai datang kesekolah kamu dan melihat keadaan Kuroko. Bagaimana kamu diperutkan oleh 2 orang laki-laki dari Kiseki no Sedai? langsung aja pantengin ceritanya, gue bingung
1. Chapter 1

_Kuroko no Basket hnyalah milik pengarangnya_

Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader x Akashi Seijuurou

Di SMA Seirin, kau adalah salah satu fansgirlnya Kiseki no Sedai. Kuroko adalah teman masa kecilmu, kalian sekolah di SMP dan SMA yang sama. Ketika kamu masuk kelas "Selamat pagi, [Nama kamu]-chan"Kuroko menyapamu, "Selamat pagi Kuroko-kun"balasmu. Kamu berjalan ke tempat dudukmu, di pojok kiri dan Kagami masuk ke kelas kalian dan menyapa kalian "Selamat pagi Kuroko, selamat pagi cerewet"Kagami katakan, "Selamat pagi Kagami-kun "Kuroko katakan. "Diam kau Bakagami"kamu mengatakan dengan perasaan marah, lalu kamu jitak kepalanya Kagami "Sakit, kenapa kau jitak kepalaku?"kata Kagami dengan nada marah, "Tidak ada, aku hanya mencoba saja"katamu, "Kau ini"kata Kagami sambil mencubit pipimu tapi kamu memukul perutnya "Sakit sekali, ah aku sudah bosan berdebat denganmu"kata Kagami, lalu kamu membalas perkataan Kagami "Aku juga sudah bosan berdebat denganmu, Bakagami" itu membuat Kagami meninggalkanmu dengan Kuroko dikelas berduaan.

Di tempat lain, anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain, termasuk Momoi pergi ke SMA Seirin, saking senangnya sampai Kise berkata "Kurokocchi, aku datang"sampai nabrak polisi lagi nilang orang (lho kira Indonesia, Author : *digebukin fans Kise dan polisi tilang*) dan Mahomine pun bernyanyi "Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi, aku tenggelam dalam lautan api cinta" (bener gak? Maklum kaga terlalu tau lagu-lagu Indonesia zaman sekarang), lalu Author menutup telinganya dan berkata "Berisik lu, suara lu fales", lalu Aomine berkata "Terserah gue dong, suara-suara gue kek, suara-suara elo kek, yang penting happy" Aomine Author sampai ke atas langit. Author berteriak "Aku akan membalasmu, Mahomine!" "Sepertinya cuaca hari ini cerah"kata orang yang suka baca maupun dengar ramalan, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Midorima si Manusia Tsundere "Kalian ini mau aku gunting?"si rambut merah dengan mata merah dan kuning yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou ini mengeluarkan gunting karatan yang melegendan dikalangan fans Kuroko no Basuke yang siap menggunting leher Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima, "Berisik nyam nyam"orang yang sedang makan dengan tinggi 2 meter (tinggi amat cih!), ya mungkin kelebihan kadar kalsium yang membuatnya tinggi. "Apa kau ingin memerintahkanku, Atsushi?" ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Murasakibara Atsushi dengan tinggi 2 meter yang berbicara tadi "Tidak nyam nyam" dan Akashi mengacungkan guntingnya di leher Murasakibara, seketika snack yang dimakan Murasakibara jatuh ke tanah dan Murasakibara mengambil snack tersebut "Belum 5 menit"lalu memakannya "Kau ini menjijikkan sekali, Atsushi"sambil menahan emosi, Akashi membaca buku untuk menenangkan diri.

Setelah mereka sampai di SMA Seirin, mereka langsung ke kelas kamu dan Kuroko belajar. "Tetsu-kun, aku kangen"Momoi langsung ketempat Kuroko berada dan memeluknya, "S-sesak" mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Kuroko tadi, Momoi langsung melepaskan Kuroko dan melihat kearahmu "Siapa dia, Tetsu-kun?"Momoi bertanya kepada Kuroko "Dia adalah teman masa kecilku, namanya [Nama Lengkap Kamu]"dan Momoi melihat kearahmu lagi "Kawai". Lalu Momoi menggulurkan tangannya "Yoroshiku [Nama Kamu], panggil aku Momoi", lalu kamu memegang tangan Momoi "Yoroshiku Momoi-chan, panggil saja [Nama Panggilan Kamu]". Kamu melihat kearah 5 cowok yang berambut warna-warni, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiseki no Sedai "Apa aku tidak salah lihat, apa mereka Kiseki no Sedai?"dan kamu pingsan ditempat (lebay amat, kenapa ngak sekalian Kiseki no Edan aja *digunting Akashi*). "Kenapa dia? Nyam nyam"Murasakibara berbicara sambil makan "Aku tidak tau, Murasakibaracchi"kata banci kaleng yang mengaku sebagai model ini, "Dia bukan tipeku"orang yang berambut hitam dan berkulit biru kehitaman (eh salah?!/dihajar Aomine/) yang bernama Aomine Daiki yang sedang berbicara dengan cewok (eh salah lagi?!/dipeluk Kise dengan pelukan maut/modus mode on/) yang berambut kuning plus bulu mata paling lentik diantara anggota Kiseki no Sedai (sama kayak temen ana dong - nih Author daritadi ngomong terus! Kapan lelah nih Author?!) yang bernama Kise Ryouta "Aku tau tipemu Aominecchi, dasar mesum!" (maafkan anakmu ini mak *Authornya minta dihajar*) Kise tepuk kencang bahu Aomine "Sakit banci"Aomine teriak kencang ditelinga Kise (ok ini menghina).

Lalu Akashi melerai mereka dengan melemparkan gunting kearah mereka, sontak mereka terkejut melihat gunting Akashi mengarah kepada mereka berdua dan gunting tersebut menancap di dinding tersebut "Kalian berisik sekali"sambil mengambil gunting yang tertencap di dinding. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, [Nama Kamu]"Akashi melihat kearahmu dan kamu bisa merasakan aura tatapan dinginnya dan senyuman mesumnya (anjortt/mimisan/tobat nak/) seperti setan yang sedang megamuk/dihajar fans Akashi termasuk Authornya sendiri/. Akashi melemparkan guntingnya kearah Author, tapi tidak bisa karena mereka makhluk paralel dan Author manusia nyata. Saat itu, Author sedang menulis cerita ini di laptop kakaknya dan beberapa kali pun Akashi melempar guntingnya. Dan akhirnya gunting itu dapat menembus laptop kakak Author, tapi Author menghindarinya dan menancap di dinding kamar Author dan laptop kakak Author tambah pecah kaca laptopnya (sebelumnya pernah dipecahkan kacanya oleh Authornya sendiri karena kabel datanya tidak masuk, jadi emosinya memuncak dan melemparkan Handphonenya kearah laptop kakaknya, tapi hanya kaca bagian dalamnya saja yang pecah(kenapa diceritain bego!?)). "Woy, gantiin laptop kakak ane"Author mengembungkan pipinya yang pertanda Author sedang kesal "Yang merusak pertama kalinya siapa?" Akashi bicara layaknya orang tidak bersalah, Author pun langsung faceschool.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be contiued

maaf gaje, asal-asalan, hancur maklum masih newbie


	2. Chapter 2

_Kuroko no Basket hanyalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

Akashi kembali menatapmu lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan mesumnya karena Akashi kebanyakan melihat video yang tidak-tidak dari ponsel Aomine, apalagi Aomine yang pertama menggajaknya menonton tontonan haram itu, jadi Akashi berpikir mesum kepadamu.

Akashi POV

Aku menatapnya dengan senyuman nakal entah apa setan yang merasuki pikiranku sehingga aku tersenyum begitu, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang artinya menggerikan. Entah sejak kapan Author berada di sini aku tidak tahu "Njiir mesum!" cih bahkan dia mengataiku mesum tidak sopan sekali, [Name] kau adalah targetku sekarang!.

Normal POV

Jam sudah menunjukkan sekarang jam 07.15, jam pelajaran pertama di mulai 15 menit lagi. Kise melihat kearah jam tangannya "Wah 15 menit lagi jam pelajaran pertama di mulai, kami berangkat ke sekolah masing-masing dulu ssu, ja nee Kurokocchi [Name]cchi!" mereka pun kembali ke habitatnya masing-masing, Kuroko pun akhirnya angkat bicara "'Nee Author, kau kira mereka spesies langka" Akashi yang sudah berada disekolahnya pun melemparkan gunting karatannya "Ah, tentu saja tidak, maksudku kembali ke sekolah mereka masing-masing" entah apa mantra yang diucapkan Akashi tiba-tiba membuat gunting itu terbang ke pemiliknya, Author hanya bisa menahan tawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

maafkalo gaje, OOC, hancur dan pendek soalnya ane mau fokus ke UAS (Ulangan Akhir Semester) dulu


End file.
